Bionin Corps
The are led by Spear Two, Chuuzubo, A group of plants and animal-based space ninjas enlarged by a magical scroll fired from Spear Four, Wendinu's bazooka. The monsters in this category are: Barrier Ninja Kekkaibo : A Mantis Chunin, his talent of destroying barriers allowed him to remove the forcefields around Hayate and Ikazuchi Academies so the Jakanja forces can destroy the students of both schools. He can also pull his opponents into an illusionary world and create an illusion of his head that fires bolts. He was the Hurricangers' first opponent, killed by the Dry Gadget. Revived in the Movie and was killed again, this time by the Triple Gadget. Was used for "Blue Face" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced byKan Tanaka. Copy Ninja Kurrisotsubo : A Chameleon Chunin that can create shadow-clones of people he sees. He is a fast-ninja master of the Space Ninpou "Shadow Clone". He was defeated by Karakuri Giant Senpuujin's Hurrier Mode/Sword Slasher combo. Was used for "Copybot" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced byIsao Yamagishi. Poison Flower Ninja Hanasakkadoushi : A Chunin master of Flower arrangement, he was sent to cover the Earth with his poisonous plants, using the Miharaishi Bathhouse to hide the mother plant. Though Kouta Bitou and Nanami Nono were too late to stop the blooming, HurricaneRed destroyed the main flower, killing the dependent plants. Hanasakkadoushi was killed by Senpuujin with the Sword Slasher. Once resurrected by Vampiyan, Hanasakkadoushi attacked Osaka, halted by HurricaneYellow until he withdraw to fight Vamp Iyan, whose death forced Hanasakkadoushi back to the afterlife. Was used for "Florabundacus" and was turned into a female in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced byTomohiro Tsuboi. Dimensional Ninja Futabutabou : A Pig Chunin, the strongest in Chuuzubo's group. Using his , he brought the Hurricanegers into his own personal dimension where he is defeated and forced to retreat, much to Chuuzubo's dismay. In the 2nd round, Futabutabo was prepared, using his ninpo to draw Solar Flares into his attacks. Though defeated by Senpuujin's Sword Slasher, he was resurrected, only to be killed again by Senpuujin. Was used for "General Trayf" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced byToshiharu Sakurai. Propagation Ninja Kuttukuhoushi : A Cicada Chunin who used his "Space Ninpou: Cicada Transfer" to take 100 to begin the pupalation ceremony to overrun the world with cicadas and obtain "it". However, Kuttukuhoushi had a short lifespan and died before he succeeded. He was revived only to get killed again by Senpuujin's Sword Slasher. Killed by Senpuujin with the Sword Slasher. Once resurrected by Vamp Iyan, Kuttukuhoushi attacked Hakata until Vamp's death forced Kuttukuhoushi back to the afterlife. Was used for "Hip Hopper" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced byYōhei Tadano. Nightmare Ninja Yumebakushi : A Tapir Chunin who used his "Space Ninpou: Sleep Tight" to place children into a deep dream that they could never wake up from, turning them to stone. His only offensive attack is "Space Ninpou: Explosive Flames". Yumbakushi's "dream self" was defeated by Hurricane Yellow and obliterated by the Triple Gadget, mortally wounding Yumebakushi in the real world before he was enlarged and killed by Senpuujin with the Goat Hammer. Once resurrected by Vampiyan, Yumebakushi attacked Nagoya, until Vamp's death forced Yumbakushi back to the afterlife. Was used for "Starvark" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced byRyōichi Tanaka. Dancing Ninja Higenamazukin : A Catfish Chunin who used his "Space Ninpou: Catfish Moustache" to force humans to be under his control. To release them, the Hurricanegers have to defeat Higenamazukin. Destroyed by the Triple Gadget, he was revived by Wendinu. Higenamazukin was destroyed by Senpuujin with the Gatling Leo when he ran at them. Once resurrected by Vampiyan, Higenamazukin attacked Sapporo and battled KabutoRaiger until Vamp's death forced the Chuinin back to the afterlife. Was used for "Magic Moustache" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced byHitoshi Horimoto. "Back To" Ninja Octonyuudou : In a vain attempt for a second chance, Chuuzubo summons his cousin to help him, with Octonyuudo intent to make Earth the 88th planet he destroyed. Using his talent, "Space Ninpou: Back to the Child", he sprays octopus ink in people's faces to turn them into 5-year olds with the residual age turned into candy. Yousuke was among the victims, until he was restored to his age by eating the candy where his true age was being held. Though defeated by the Triple Gadget, Octonyuudo was revived by Chuuzubo, only to be destroyed by Senpuujins Squid Attacker, with the Gouraigers watching nearby. Octonyuudo was upon those resurrected by Vampian, attacking a Okinawan beach and fighting Kuwaga Raiger until Vamp was killed. Was used for "Tentacreep" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Family Second Spear, Chuuzubo: Cousin Chubouzu: Cousin Voiced byKeiichi Sonobe. Mist-Spitting Ninja Kirikirimaishi : A Snail Chunin who used his Space Ninpou to gather a supply of Minus energy into his shell to start a second Ice Age of darkness. His other attacks were, Hiding Mist (cover his attacks), Changing Mist (transform into fog), and Rotating Slash (withdrawing into his shell for attack). Though killed by Senpuujin with the Sword Slasher, the magic from Kirikirimashi's shell sent the Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers to an island created by his father. Was used for "Toxipod" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced byHiroyuki Shibamoto. Island Ninja Girigirigaishi : Kirikiri's father, a Turban snail Chunin who used some of the minus energy his son gathered to create the island, planning to use the rest of the energy to start the Ice Age. His Space Ninpou are flame-based and his Girigiri Gas can induce insanity. Upon defeat by the Triple Gadget, the fog that covered the world was lifted. Girigirigashi was soon killed by Gouraijin with the Plant Axe & Senpuujin Hurrier. He was revived later by Chubouzu, only to be killed again by Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin Sword & Shield. Was used for "Super Toxipod" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced byYoshio Kawai. See also *Power Rangers Ninja Storm Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Space Ninja Group Jakanja